


Scira：No matter how far you are

by KnightNO4time



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 大塞车也阻止不了他们重逢。
Relationships: Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Kudos: 3





	Scira：No matter how far you are

Scott嘴角控制不了的使劲扬起，面带宠溺的听着电话，即使等待时间引起的糟糕心情依旧存在，但对面Kira小小抱怨的声音还是让他情不自禁的心情好了许多。  
《哦…我觉得我已经被卡在这里一个小时了——》  
《已经超过一个小时了。》Scott听见电话那头Noshiko纠正女儿的声音。这引得Kira发出更大的抱怨声，却很快尴尬的冲这边道歉，不过在Scott听来真的很可爱。  
《我真想快点见到你，》Scott柔声说到，算是给对方的安抚。其实他的心情比声音表达的要复杂很多，如果可以，他愿意顺着电话爬过去。  
《我也是…哦！车动了！》Kira发出的欢呼声打断了他们两人的情话。不过从大堵车里解脱，这证明他们很快就能面对面的交流，Scott并不在乎。  
挂了电话，Scott靠回副驾驶座上。他自己不知道自己脸上挂着傻笑，但一旁的Stiles已经傻了眼。“兄弟，你的表情就和打了松弛剂一样。”  
这点吐槽根本没钻进Scott的耳朵里，对方反而为有倾诉对象而开心，“她要回来了，Stiles…她要回来了。”  
“好吧好吧，我知道，”Stiles撇着嘴应了应。在他看来，Scott已经心不在焉，他只能无语到开始给收音机换台。  
Kira通过了剥皮行者的训练，控制了妖狐。随后她的母亲带她去日本修养，并且解了妖狐的事情。这个期间她都未能回来比肯山见Scott，但好事是她有了WIFI，所以可以每天和Scott手机视频。  
但她终究会回来，毕竟还要毕业。关于课程的耽搁，她和父母已经经过商讨，选择了别的就业道路。今天他们就从日本回来，Kira的父亲Ken去机场接母女俩，却中途去附近吃饭后遭到了大堵车，看样子似乎前方道路出了状况。  
平日要是遇到几分钟都不能动的大堵车，加上主路上都是车流，连拐弯掉头都做不到，任谁都会抓狂。而把这个情况搬运到许久为重逢的小情侣间，每分每秒都是煎熬。可已经等待了那么多日，这点时间不会磨灭掉任何希望。

不过等待的时间却比想的更久，因为Kira来了电话告诉Scott他们，她又被堵在路上可。这次好像是因为拥挤，其中一辆车想要从侧边绕过车流，却撞了围栏上，造成了更大的麻烦。  
这是极限了，不知道怎么，Kira和Scott失去了耐心。  
“我去找你，”Scott一脸认真的对电话那头的Kira讲到，而他的侧脸都要被Stiles吃惊的模样穿透。  
《什么？你要怎么找我？》  
“我跑过去，你知道我的能力。”  
《这里到你那里还有半个多小时…将近一个小时！》  
“如果你在遥远的地方，我触及不到，那就没办法。但现在我可以选的话，这点距离不算什么。”  
《你知道你在——》  
“你知道你在说什么吗？！”边上的Stiles惊恐的叫声盖过了电话，弄的车里好似要传出回音。Scott一脸无可奈何的看过去，然而Stiles的表情的确好笑，“你这种诗情画意的水平，我觉得从小到大的作文里，你一次都没达到这个高度！”  
Scott白了对方一眼，可也很不好意思。当他听到电话那边Kira被逗笑的声音后，这只Alpha脸红得和他的眼睛似的。“呃…我也可以从网上学习…怎么说。不过这是真心话。”  
《我喜欢，》Kira坦诚给予回应，却也能听出她害羞到了什么程度。Scott真不敢想象Ken和Noshiko此时的表情，他们肯定认为女儿现在出了她的男孩，什么都不会想。  
“等我，”Scott清了清嗓子，敷衍过去刚才令人害羞的插曲，他挂了电话就下了车。  
“你真的要跑过去？！”Stiles险些把插在车坐中间的麦当劳可乐打翻。他和Scott出来吃饭，并决定在靠近通往高速的店路口旁等消息，谁知道现在Scott要把他一个人丢在这里。  
“我就是这样决定的，”话音一落，Scott关上的门就将Stiles的追问堵在车里。看着好友跑进一旁的森林，Stiles大概才到对方要闹哪样，而他就只能坐在麦当劳边上的车里。过了几秒，他抄出手机搜出一串号码，对着没人听他抱怨的车子宣誓到，“我要给Lydia打电话！没错，我现在就给Lydia打电话！”

Scott运用他狼人的能力，现身在了道路两边避月林中。或许他最后真的感觉到些许疲倦，不过面对经历过那么多事情的他，这并不算什么。  
就在他脑中不知第几次浮现Kira时，手机定位已经告诉他抵达了Kira所在的公路附近。他停下脚步，调整呼吸，走到林外。他能看见纹丝不动的车流，有些人下车打电话统治等待的人，有些人耐不住的鸣笛。  
他拨打了电话，Kira几乎在第一声响起时就接起来。他们彼此确认方向，狼人灵敏的耳朵此时捕捉到周围人的声音，到处都是说话声，烦躁的信息素如同消毒水似的喷来。

“Scott——！！”  
熟悉的呼唤声穿透空气抓住了Scott的心，不同于通过电子设备传来的感觉，是实实在在的。  
在捕捉到那抹身影前，男孩脑中已经发现Kira的样子。只不过当他发现对方时，女孩比他想象的任何时刻都美。  
Kira爬到了她家的车顶，不顾周围人的目光，站在那里挥动手臂。Scott不确定是他先看到Kira的，还是对方先看到自己的，但车流的密集已经无法阻挡他们的视野。  
Kira的长发剪短，却没有视频里看起来那么利落。因为晚上的风将她的细发吹去一侧，短翘的发尾边远擦过女孩的脸颊，被她手指勾住却还是抚过睫毛。不过那份笑容没有改变，秀发的波动让她的面容挂上看不真切的朦胧，相当迷人。  
Scott想要触碰她，亲吻她，因此不由自主的跑入车流。  
他们谁都没心思在意周围目光，甚至忘记处于公路中，也许车流会移动。Scott敏捷的绕过车子，在跑到时抬手一撑，踏步跃上车前盖。双眼发亮的Alpha兴奋的迈步到车顶，搂住早已张开上臂的女孩怀中。

两人在车流喧哗中相拥。  
在车顶迎接夜风和目光，还有他们彼此的怀抱。  
黑夜被车流的灯点亮，勾勒出大道的身形，同时也把他们眼中的闪烁折射成繁星。  
“我一秒都等不了…”Scott阐述自己的心情。他捧住Kira的脸，拇指抚摸对方修长的眼角，摩过几缕挂在手指间的发丝。他亲吻Kira漂亮的眼睛，呼吸深情的洒上肌肤。  
Kira没说话，亚裔女孩只能用行动表达。她埋藏许久的小心情暴露出，快乐的踮起脚，张开双手紧紧搂住男孩的脖子，和对方站在车灯群集的高处不愿分开。  
随后Scott引导对方，两人目光再度衔接同时，便追吻上前。这次是唇，深情且绵长，似乎要把他们分离开的每分没秒都弥补上。

…

“咚咚——！”  
突然敲击的声音打算了恋爱中的年轻人。低头看去，只见Kira的母亲从车窗后探出头，一副无可奈何的样子扭着脖子盯着这对出格的小情侣。  
“孩子们，你们能下来上车了吗？”

咳，这就有些尴尬了。


End file.
